Paopu Fruit and Bent Palm Trees: A Collection of One-shots
by ThankNamineSomeday
Summary: Just like you read in the title, basically one-shots centering around our beloved Destiny Islands trio. Mostly AU of them as normal teenagers who reside on Destiny Islands, who get into plenty of silly mishaps and embarrassing situations.
1. Action Movies

"Come on, pick up." Sora impatiently sighed quietly. His recently bought cellphone pressed tightly against his right ear, his shoulder lifted to support the device as he leaned download, his hands currently preoccupied with the task of tying his muddied shoelaces.

He knew Riku was probably busy at the moment, and that was why he wasn't answering his phone, but this was urgent! He had a sneaky suspicion Riku could hear his blaring ringtone, which was most likely some sort of annoying bell, as he felt a song playing as a sign someone was trying to reach you was ridiculous. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he finished tying his shoelaces into a messy bow, and as he let the strings go, he narrowed his eyes as the bow fell lopsided.

Soon enough, the steady ringing that was currently echoing in his ear drums stopped, replacing it was a recording of his friend's voice informing the person calling to leave a message, so straightforward and to the point, no fun dialog. Sora wrinkled his nose in irritation as a loud beep was heard, he reached up and grasped the cold metal, pressing the end bottom in one swift motion. If he was Riku what could he be doing so important he would ignore his best friend since childhood? Sora paused thoughtfully, searching for an answer, letting a hum escape his throat, he came up with the excuse that he was probably doing his homework.

He slumped forward, once again pressing the bottom that made his cellphone screen light up brightly, pressing the number three and tapping the call button. A small smile gracing his lips as he waited with patience for his other best friend to answer her phone, he knew she would, no matter what task she was currently doing she would always answer her phone.

"Hello?" A female voice chirped cheerily. In the background he could distantly hear the sound of familiar voices chattering aimlessly, they sounded like her parents, he couldn't be sure because the connection was strangely unclear.

"Hey Kai!" He responded with just as much cheer, his small smile now reformed into a large grin upon hearing her voice.

"Sora!" She exclaimed with a small smile, it was about time one of her friends called her in this past hour. As much as she loved and adored her parents and younger twin sister, spending three days straight with them, and no one else, she felt desperate for a distraction from them. "What's up?" She asked, her voice raising volume as she tried to block out the sound of her parents voices.

"Nothin' much, I'm so bored." He frowned, sighing, "Riku won't answer his phone, I think he's ignoring me." He paused for a moment, a new thought was forming in his head. "When are you comin' home?" He could have sworn she only said she would be gone for about two days, and today it would be three. His eyebrows knitted together, trying to recall where she went again.

"Really? He just called me about an hour ago." She stated matter-of-factly, "he didn't say anything about doing anything with his parents, and he said he finished homework earlier. And I'm here for an extra day, It's because our flight got delayed do to the severe storms going on here, I'll be back late tomorrow, hopefully." She explained, and just as she finished a clash of thunder sounded in the background noisily. "See?" She huffed in annoyance, taking a glance out of the nearby window, where a flash of lightning struck nearby. She winced, she wasn't afraid of storms, in fact, she enjoyed them immensely, but she just wanted to go home at the moment.

Sora nodded along to her story, before realizing she couldn't see him, he inwardly face palmed, "sounds tough, hope it clears up by tomorrow, it's not the same without you. And Riku called you? I can't believe him! Why won't he answer my calls?!"

"No idea, look Sora, I gotta go, my phone is about to die out and I have to charge it just incase the lights go off." She sighed almost inaudibly, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, if the storms clears up by tomorrow, call me before you get on the plane, and Riku and I will pick you up from the airport." He stated, although still confused as to why Riku was purposely ignoring him.

"I will, goodbye!"

"Bye!" Hearing the familiar click to tell him she wasn't on the line any longer, he placed his phone back in his pocket dejectedly. Boredom was taking its toll, why did all of his friends have something to do this weekend except for him?

List of things he could do at the moment:

Bother his little brother Roxas, who was in his room at the moment, either on his laptop, or taking a nap. Perfect time for pranking, he grinned devious, a mischief gleam in his blue eyes.

Or maybe he could walk over to Riku's house and see what he was up to, and that way, he couldn't avoid him either.

He weighed his options with his hands, going to Riku's house outweighed bugging Roxas, which he would do later anyway. After all he still needed to get back at his twin for placing plastic wrap under the toilet seat a few days ago. His lips formed a thin line at the thought of it, as his nose wrinkled in disgust. And Roxas didn't even have to clean the mess, their mother demanded Sora clean it because it came from him, after all. But he wasn't the one who placed the plastic there! He grunted in anger at the memory of it. Oh yes, he would get him back good alright, but it would have to wait, unfortunately. His curiosity on why Riku wouldn't answer his phone calls was much stronger.

Grabbing the thin material of his black zip-up hoodie, he shoved his hands through the sleeves hastily, racing down the hallway and down the stairs in record time. "Hold it mister!" A female voice stopped him in his tracks, just as he was about to grasp the brass door handle.

He whipped around, giving the raven haired women a sheepish grin. "Hi Mom!" He greeted, lifting his hand in a short wave, inwardly hoping this encounter was short. He didn't think he did anything worth grounding him over, did he? He mentally shook his head, nah, he didn't do anything, he wasnt the type to get into trouble. Well, except for the time he and Roxas were sparring when they were little, and he accidentally gave Roxas a black eye, it wasn't his fault! He tripped over a small rock, and his wooden sword just happened to land directly in his twin's left eye.

"Where are you going at this hour?" She looked at the silver watch that was fastened around her slender wrist, the time on it reading eight thirty at night.

"Well, uh, I was going to Riku's. he's been ignoring my calls, and I'm bored, so can I go?" He looked at her hopefully, his sky blue eyes silently begging her, and a small, almost unnoticeable pout forming on his lips.

Tifa rolled her eyes, a small amused smile on her lips, waving her hand to dismiss him, "alright, fine. As long as you finished your homework, Be back no later than ten, and make sure your sister comes back with you!" She ordered over her shoulder, walking away with hurried retreating footsteps.

Sora was left baffled at the doorway, bring your sister back with you? Wasn't Xion in her room? He shrugged, his mother probably made a mistake, because why would Xion hang out with Riku? He chuckled at the thought, as long as they knew each other, Xion and Riku barely uttered a word to each other each time they saw one another.

Nonetheless he brushed off her comment, turning the cold metal and walking out of his home. Shivering as the harsh wind bit at his tanned cheeks, it was definitely strange for it to be so cold in Destiny Islands during Winter, but this year was different. People weren't used to such temperature drops, but that didn't mean it wasn't unwanted, it was welcomed with open arms, they weren't complaining from a break from the hot humid weather.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, beginning to stride towards the direction of Riku's house, which was about a block over from his own. The street was silent, as lampposts provided a dim light as he walked. His gaze casted down to his black converse sneakers, the bottom of his jeans tucked underneath the soles of his shoes, blanketing them with a coat of mud and dirt, something he would constantly get scolded for. A small smile tugged at his lips, but it faded, as he pondered his mothers words. Why would she think Xion would be at Riku's house?

He looked up, only to realize he was directly in front his best friends house, the outside of the house was decorated nicely with a large lawn that was carefully taken of, as you could tell by the fresh color of it, a forest green. It was also neatly trimmed, Sora knew that Riku's parents took the time out of each month to mow it, and if they didn't have the time, Riku himself would be forced to do the chore, much to his protest. Sora wondered why his own family didn't have such a nice outside interior, but then shook his head at the thought of it. Both of his parents weren't fit for such things, his mother would kill a plant in the first week of having it, always forgetting to water it, or put it in the sunlight, resulting in the poor plants leaves turning a dull yellow and falling off.

Several brightly colored flowerbeds were planted in front of the house, giving the outside of their home a lively look, as the paneling of their home was bland, a soft beige, along with a large paneled window, covered by crisp white drapes. Another window was placed on the left side of the house, it once again prevented you from looking into the house with white drapes. Riku's family was always very neat and organized, and if you made a mess in their house, well, let's just say Sora was used to scolding by now.

Trudging up the small stone pathway that led to their door, he tapped his knuckles against the dark wood three times, waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door, after all, it was pretty chilly out. He looked up at the sound of the doorknob turning, the door slowly opened, revealing Riku's adoptive mother, Aerith.

"Hi Mrs. Fair, is Riku home?" Sora questioned politely, lazily tucking both of his hands behind his head, gazing at the older woman with a curious gaze.

Aerith smiled kindly, nodding, "yes, he's home, Sora. Come on in." She moved out-of-the-way a bit, closing the door with a loud click as Sora walked through. "He's up in his room. I knew your mother would send you, she could get so worrisome sometimes, it's only been a half an hour." She laughed lightly, making Sora confused. Why would his mother send him here? He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, as a frown threatened to tug on his lips.

He faked a short chuckle, once again smiling politely at her, before making his way up the stairs. "Haha, yeah." Was his hollow reply, as he continued to walk. Riku's room was the last door to the right, on the door was a small black sign that was handmade, from about ten years ago, he and Riku had made it out of boredom, and with extra art crafts lying around, they thought why not. The sign read; no girls allowed. With angry little drawn faces, and a large red-painted X. On the bottom however, in small print, read; except for Kairi. They had to change the sign the next day because she had an all out tantrum.

Sora grinned at the memory, not bothering to knock on the silver-haired boys' door, as he pushed it opened gently. He placed his hands on his hips, an angry frown on his face as he prepared to give Riku a stern lecture about not answering his phone calls, because they both missed out on the chance to go see the new action movie that was playing in theaters.

But all words were forgotten as his eyes quickly took in the sight before him, there, in plain sight, was his baby sister, who was currently underneath Riku as he practically sucking her face off! He was also touching her in places he should absolutely not be touching her! His little sister let out a small moan, and that's when it finally hit him.

Sora let out a loud scream, pointing at the two as if they were monsters that were about eat him. His jaw slacked open, and his face converted into a deep scarlet, whether this was from embarrassment, or rage, no one knew, however it could have been a mixture of both.

His blue eyes went wide as saucers, as he let out several choking sounds. Unable to form proper words. Xion and Riku flew apart, their eyes also widening by an inch as they became aware of Sora's presence.

"Sora!" Riku shouted in shock, spluttering as he pushed himself off of the raven haired girl, whose face had gone a deep crimson.

Sora stood silent in shock as he registered what he had just witnessed, his little sister, and his best friend, were just caught making out! He was caught between punching Riku in the face, or getting the hell away from them. Or maybe he could do both, yep, both would do just fine.

And the next day, Kairi would return home from visiting her elderly grandmother who resided in Radiant Garden, A bright smile plastered on her face as she spotted a tall boy with a head full of silver hair, and a slightly shorter one with spikes pointing in every direction, his usual large grin plastered on his face.

Upon further inspection, Kairi also noticed that Riku was sporting a rather large pair of sunglasses. Riku wearing Sunglasses either meant he was trying to protect his eyes from the sun, or someone punched him in the eye. knowing Riku, it was probably the latter. She let out a huff and ran to them both, leaving her family behind. She planned to catch a ride with her best friends anyhow. "What the heck happened?" She questioned in disbelieve as pulled Riku down by his collar, pulling off his ray bans hurriedly to get a better look at the large purple bruise that completely covered his left eye. Whoever hit him sure did do a good job, she thought to herself, impressed.

"Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you all about it later." Sora casually brushed her concern for the older boy off, grinning as he felt Riku's glare fiercely at him. "Say, now that we're all here, how about we go down to the movies and see that new action film, huh?" He suggested cheerfully.

Kairi glanced between them both, shrugging as she grabbed on to each of her best friends forearms, "sounds like a plan!"


	2. Haircuts

"Riku, hold still!" Kairi huffed in exasperation at how nervous the silver-haired boy was. Did he honestly think she would chop his left ear off, gosh, talk about lack of faith in her hair cutting skills.

At her words said boy stilled unwillingly, his form tensing as the bone chilling sound of a snipping scissors neared his ear, "Kairi, as much as I trust you-"

"Riku, you're face is hilarious right now." Sora choked out as he struggled to contain his laughter at the look of dread on his best friend's face. "Kairi used to give me haircuts all of the time, she knows what she's doing." He let out a small laugh, putting on a reassuring smile.

"I know, I know." He sighed, "but the look on you're face is a tad psychotic." He narrowed his eyes at her expression, as she moved onto the bangs that hung limply on his face, almost completely concealing his teal eyes.

Her tongue now protruding out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the task at hand. "I'm sorry, okay! It's just-" she huffed, pausing for a moment to search for the right words to say, "do you even know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me to cut your hair!?"

"I mean," she continued, "I can't even see your eyes anymore, and it's almost passed your shoulders. Plus, it's so pretty, and I wanted to touch it!"

He looked offended for a moment, eyeing her warily as she continued to snip away at the silver hair in front of his eyes. Oh well, change was good, he guessed. It'd take some time to get used to seeing without his hair blocking his eyesight, of course, but overall, he welcomed the change with open arms. He stopped his train of thought, when another thing Kairi said occurred to him. "Wait, what do you mean pretty!?" He frowned.

Kairi giggled in response, ignoring his question as she suddenly snatched the black piece of material that was draped around Riku's shoulders. "Voila! All done, and if I do say so myself, you're hair looks fantastic!" She complimented.

Sora grinned once Riku looked at him for his opinion, giving the boy a thumbs up. "See, told you Kairi knows what she's doing!" He slung an arm around Riku happily.

Kairi handed him a mirror silently, he thanked her, taking in his appearance. He nodded in approval, glad the entire ordeal was over and done with. Not only did he look different, but he felt different as well. He felt new, in a strange way.

And plus, he wouldn't wake up every morning with a ridiculous bed head. That was very high on the list of reasons on why he cut his hair.

They stood in silence a moment, before Kairi turned abruptly to Sora, that certain gleam in her eye returning once more as she held up the silver scissors. "You're next, Sora!" She announced cheerily.

The blue eyed boy backed away instantly, "what!? No! My hair is perfectly fine." He protested loudly, he tugged on one of his spikes to prove his point, his hair shooting back up into the same position as he let go, "see? It's cool!" He tried to convince the redhead.

Riku smiled in amusement, as Kairi shook her head and laughed at his antics.

"But it is!" He whined shortly, slumping his shoulders at their looks of amusement.

Unable to keep the look of sadness on his face for more than a few moments, he joined in on their laughter happily.

* * *

Sorry if this stinks, I wrote it in maybe.. Five or six minutes? Ah well, hope you enjoy!

Reviews, alerts, and favorites make me a very happy girl! :D


End file.
